williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Williams Street Shop
The Williams Street Shop is the official Williams Street online store with a primary purpose of selling merchandise based off of Williams Street original Series. This merchandise includes DVD releases, CD releases, various trinkets, posters, and apparel. Design and Layout Product List The following is an organized list of products currently listed in the site's directory, both available for purchase and not. Video Releases Exclusive Releases Music Releases *'Aqua Teen Movie Soundtrack' *'The Dethalbum' *'The Dethalbum on Vinyl' *'Awesome Record, Great Songs!' *'Diary of an American Witchdoctor' Apparel *'Adult Swim Shoes by Etnies - Leather Medley' : Black and brown Etnie shoes with a bright blue shoelace and soles. The leather is engraved with a collage of Williams Street characters. *'Adult Swim Socks' : 2 set pair of socks. One pair is red, gray, and light gray which features a Murderface design made of simple shapes. The other is light blue and has the simple shape Meatwad, Frylocke, and Master Shake featured on the Aqua Teen Hunger Force 6 DVD repeated into a pattern. *'Meatwad Red Knit Cap' : A red knit beanie featuring meatwads face as well as the white dots that appear on his body. The tag reads "ATHF". As of December 2008, The Meatwad beanie is SOLD OUT with no intention to restock. It was previously sold at the old Adult Swim shop and given out at promotional events, and was brought back shortly in the Shop by popular demand. *'Ignignokt Green Knit Cap' : A green knit beanie featuring Ignignokt's pixelized deep blue eyes and mouth. The tag reads "ATHF". *'Moral Orel Shirt and DVD Combo' : A plain white shirt with the text "Orel died for your sins" on the front. The text is a nod to the shirt combo being sold during the last season of Moral Orel and the religious nature of the series. The shirt came with a free DVD of Moral Orel Volume 1. *'Killface for President T-Shirt' : A gray-blue shirt with a mock presidential campaign logo for Killface's run for presidency that was one of the central plot points in Season 2 of Frisky Dingo. *'Metalocalypse T-Shirt' : A black shirt with the gray logo for Metalocalypse on the front. *'Metalocalypse Dethklok Tour T-Shirt' : A black shirt with a promotional picture for Dethklok's 2008 tour on the front. On the back are tour-dates. *'Murderface T-Shirt' : A gray and black shirt featuring a simple shape version of Murderface's head. This design was later used for a pair of the Adult Swim Socks. *'Robot Chicken Unicorn T-Shirt' : A Black shirt featuring a design of the Robot Chicken Unicorn and Nerd. In the design is the text "Delicious Magical Unicorn Mayonnaise" along with a rainbow and sparkles. *'Tim & Eric Tour T-Shirt' : A green T-Shirt featuring images of Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim's heads made out of a bunch of kitten faces, which were promotional images for their 2008 tour. Tim is featured on the front and Eric on the back. *'The Venture Bros. Hoodie' : A black hoodie featuring a red logo for The Guild of Calamitous Intent on the back. A logo in red is featured on the front where a broach would go. *'The Venture Bros. Monarch T-Shirt' : A black shirt featuring a red logo for The Monarch on the front. *'The Venture Bros. T-Shirt' : A white shirt featuring a baby blue logo for Venture Industries on the front. *'Williams Street T-Shirt' : A plain white shirt featuring bold red text of "WILLIAMS" on the front and "STREET" on the back. Art Prints Adult Swim 2009 Calendar : A calendar for 2009 featuring different Williams Street related art for each month. Featured is art of Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!, The Venture Bros., Metalocalypse, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Xavier : Renegade Angel, Superjail!, and a collage of cats. The Calendar SOLD OUT the first month of 2009 with no intent of restock. Aqua Teen Movie Poster : A poster for Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theaters featuring the hand-painted "King of the Mountain" parody illustration by Julie Bell and Boris Vallejo. Comes with authentic movie poster credits. Limited Edition Dethklok Poster : A Metalocalypse poster with promotional artwork from Dethklok's 2008 tour by Mark Riddick. The poster has a black background with white colored illustrations of skulls and morbid scenery, such as decaying flesh and barren tree branches. The run was limited to 300 pressings and is SOLD OUT as of 2008. Superjail! Limited Edition Art Print : An art print featuring an illustration by co-creator of Superjail! Christy Karacas. The picture is of an unkown and deranged Superjail inmate with a heavily tattoood face and neck as well as completely red eyes. Only 300 are available and are currently available for purchase. The illustration was used in advertisements for Superjail!'s first season, in which the eyes and face muscles of the character were animated. The Venture Bros. Art Print : An art print by Bill Sienkiewcz featuring a lavishly painted version of Venture Bros. characters. Featured in the paining is a bloody Brock Samson, Dean and Hank Venture in an action situation, and Rusty Venture leisurely and adored by various posing women. Although advertised as "art not available elsewhere", the art is in fact used on the digipak foldout for the first DVD volume of the series. The print is SOLD OUT as of 2008 with no intention of restock. Miscellaneous Toys *'Kidrobot + Adult Swim Miniseries' Discontinued Although discontinued on the WS Shop, all but the Mooninite Shoes are still available in other stores. *'Aqua Teen Hunger Force Zombie Ninja Pro-Am' *'The Mouse and the Mask' *'Peanut Butter Wolf Presents : Chrome Children' *'Adult Swim Shoes by Etnies - Mooninites' : Green shoes with Ignignokt's face on the toe and Err's face on the pink sole. The bottom of the shoes are black and feature the Mooninite's spaceship. These shoes were a very limited run in 2008 and purportedly only 300 were produced. They were quickly sold out when put up for pre-order. Promotional Items The shop has featured a few promotional items and specials usually coinciding with a media release to spark more interest. Chippy Pillow : A pillow shaped like Chippy which featured a Chippy picture printed onto the fabric. This was given away with pre-order of the first volume of Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! The chippy pillow was sold out very quickly, it only lasted 3 days after the DVD was put up for pre-order. Casey and his Brother EP : So far, this is the only promotional item that is also a media release. The EP is on the outdated cassette medium and features almost all of the full versions of the Casey and His Brother songs. The cassette is orange and features a mock hand written title on a label soaked in Casey's vomit. Contests Two contests have been held, both relating to shirts. One for Aqua Teen Hunger Force and one for Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! A poll is held and advertised on the main page of the shop. There are 4 T-shirt designs to choose from, and the two that get the most votes will become available for purchase. Or at least, that's what it says. Not so fine print reveals "Notwithstanding the voting outcome, ADULT SWIM may from time to time, in its discretion, choose to print a different design." Though, this is probably just a necessary legal statement. Winning Designs ATHF Carl Fantasy T-Shirt : A cream shirt featuring an illustration of Carl with a sword defending himself and his 2 women against a Dragon/Snake which is squeezing Shake with the help of Frylocke while Meatwad rides in on a black unicorn. This T-Shirt was one of the winners in a design poll and is currently in a limited run. ATHF Villains T-Shirt : A white shirt featuring the villains of Aqua Teen Hunger Force. All of the villains featured are members of the short-lived villain alliance Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday in the episode The Last One. This T-Shirt was one of the winners in a design poll and is currently in a limited run. Failed/Current Designs ATHF Dr. Weird Shirt : A black t-shirt featuring a sharp multicolor illustration of Dr. Weird. ATHF ATHF Shirt : A t-shirt with a similiar design aesthetic to the Dr. Weird shirt featuring the ATHF Logo. Tim & Eric Carol & Mr. Henderson Shirt : A white t-shirt featuring a crude pencil illustration of Carol and Mr. Henderson. Tim & Eric Spagett Shirt : A red t-shirt featuring the Spagett movie-poster logo from the episode Spagett. Tim & Eric Chippy Mother Shirt : A pink t-shirt featuring four nipples and "Where's my Chippy?" text on the back. Tim & Eric Sexual Romance Shirt : A Black shirt featuring a never-before-seen Sexual Romance Logo. Easter Eggs Like the DVDs the shop sells, the site itself has some hidden gags and secrets. So far, only one has been found, but the method of finding it should work the same for any other possible easter eggs. For an example, Typing "Shoes" into the search engine will bring up an item not listed in the site directory. Though, searching for any word that is in the product description has similar results. This bizarre product has no relevance to Williams Street or Adult Swim at all and is there for the sole purpose of being found. Said item is a stamp set based off the classic musical film "The Wizard of Oz". The item can be bought, but only by following a link to a separate online shop in the product's description. External Links